twemfandomcom-20200215-history
Summer Update 2017
The nights are getting shorter, and the days are getting hotter. Big changes are coming to Miner’s Haven in two weeks. Powerful new items are arriving. Tensions between miners are growing. The Summer Update is coming! OverviewOutofOrderFoxy's Twitter Web Archive File: Screenshot: The Summer Update, expected to launch on Sunday, May 28th, is going to be a very big update. Here are the main highlights you can expect: PVP * PVP is coming back to Miner’s Haven. New weapon and gear giver items will be introduced. Players will now be able to kill each other on the map while searching for the many new treasures it has to offer. ** Most weapons will not be able to harm you on your own base. However, you will still be able to harm others. ** The range of Undead Guardians and other base protectors will be increased New Items * 20 crazy new shop items are coming to Miner’s Haven, including the Loop-de-Loop, an insane new upgrader that’ll quite literally take your ores for a spin. Players at all stages of the game will be able to enjoy awesome new content. * 2 new Reborn Fusions are arriving for players who have preformed the Ultimate Sacrifice * New Reborn and Slipstream items are coming for those still hiking up to life 1000. The Second Sacrifice For the crazy few that have performed The Ultimate Sacrifice and made their way up to the glorious life s-1000, you’re not done yet. * The Second Sacrifice can be preformed at Life s-1000 or higher. You start over without all of your Reborn, Vintage, Exotic & Ultimate items. In fact, you start with nothing but a furnace and a Basic Iron Mine. * Reach Life S+10 to receive The Final Upgrader, an item so epic and obscenely powerful you have to see it for yourself. * At Life S+150, your old Exotics and Collectible items are returned to you in the same style as the first sacrifice. * There will be a leaderboard in the middle of the map showcasing the top Second Sacrifice players, ranked by how high their life is. Little Things Finally, some other good things that you can expect with every big update: * New summer-themed map with a PVP-free hangout area in the center ** Secret treasure :O * New 6 minute background track custom-made for Miner’s Haven * Inferno Boxes un-rigged. Exotic Day Exotic Day has officially been announced as Saturday 27th! It will start in the morning and last right up until this update launches on the 28th! Every single Exotic that has ever been in boxes will return for one day, so best of luck! The Exotic unbox rate will also be the highest it has ever been. Make sure you’re here on Exotic Day! Finally, make sure to register on our site and go on over to our forums! Myself and a lot of the Berezaa Games staff are there regularly, and you’ll be in good company! Make sure to subscribe to this blog on the top right of this page to be alerted whenever we post! I’ll keep you updated with more information as we approach the update date!Category:Furnaces Category:Mines Category:UniqueCategory:Industrial Mines